The Legend of Zelda- A broken dream
by hito123
Summary: link is a 17 year old boy and needs to leave the orphanage soon. however he has one dream, and that it to rise up the ranks in the army and even marry the princess. However how will Link's dream affect him and those around him? will it be for the better or for the worse?


The Legend of Zelda-a Broken Dream

Chapter 01-a yearning

After many years of thought I have finally found the courage to write this book. Why you ask? Well, it is because I want the next generation of young adults to use this book as a guide, actually no, I want them to see this as a warning. A warning that some dreams are better left dead, even if it sounds rather dull. There are some parts of this book that I cannot wait to tell the public about, like many, many adventures as a young man, but there are some parts that I myself do not wish to recall, but to fulfil my duty as author of this book I must. So, without any further ado, this is my story.

I was born into a poor family which had no name that I know of, all I know of them is that they called me 'Link' (which too this day I see as a rather odd name). I spent my childhood in Charto orphanage, which was a warm place filled with many kind souls and friends. The building itself was rather mince but tall, which often made the passer-by's giggle. The oddity was located in Hyrule-castle city which ,at the time, was a large city that surrounded the walls of The immensely intimidating Hyrule castle. My closest friend in the orphanage was Hito, who, at the age of 17 was an averaged sized, rather skinny boy with a nose which flicked up at the tip, who was rather loud. I, at the age of 17 however, was a small ,yet muscular boy with shiny light brown and blonde hair, who liked to stay quiet. This story begins when we were hanging outside the entrance of the Hyrule castle walls while the guards gazed upon us suspiciously. "Hey Link" Hito whispered "you ,you know Malon right?" To which I replied "of course I do, she's been our friend for years, look if you want me to ask her if she likes you again, the answer Is going to be no, because she's going to say no aswell!". Hito looked rather aggravated and replied " shut it you idiot, you don't know the soul-crushing pain of getting rejected five times! Most girls fall to your feet even Malon , pfft!". After this I felt a momentary flush on my face and my eyebrows twitching " that's not true!" I shouted, which made the guards glare at us once more," Anyway, I don't care about girls, I have greater matters to think about". "like what?" Hito rapidly replied " getting a job, finding a house, joining the army, oh wait, I know...". "You'd better not say it Hito" I said while gritting my teeth ."…. It's the princess, bwa hahahaha! I cant believe it, you still think you've got a chance! Oh I used to remember how you would say as a boy , oh princess wait for me, just watch I'll rise up the ranks in the army and marry you! Bwa hahahahahah I can't stop laughing!", to this I replied by saying to him that this was just a childish dream that I had and laughed it off, but shortly after I felt a deep sense of regret as this was not how I truly felt. I wanted to join the army, become a respected warrior and even marry the princess, in fact I wanted this dream to become a reality even more then than ever before!

The banter carried on for a few minutes but as we were about to leave we heard a loud trumpet followed by an announcement " make way for the princess!". Suddenly my heart started beating a million times a second as I began to ask myself a billion questions at once but the main question was along the lines of "why now? Is this what they call fate". The entrance off the call started to creek open slowly but surely. The dust rose from the ground but started to look like goldust as the enormous oak carriage, followed by an army of 200 men rolled out. Hito and I were in confusion but we both started to look for the princess. Hito seemed interested in seeing her face but I was searching with all my might. I wanted to see how she had changed since the last time I saw her 5 years ago, no, I needed to. The carriage was going out of our sight so I followed it , Hito seemed surprised by this and shouted " Hey Link, wait up!". I took no notice of him and carried on my pursuit. Minutes passed as I cut through the crowd that was quickly building up. " Hurry up!" I said to myself but I still couldn't see her. The crowd grew thicker, which consequently made me slower. Several more minutes passed and I was completely exhausted, the thought of giving up was creeping in, the times when my own friends mocked me for my outlandish dream came back to me, which I tried to ignore but couldn't. I ran another 100 meters as fast as I could ( I probably broke a Hyrule record) and finally caught up with the carriage. However, by the time I reached the carriage my legs finally gave in, and I couldn't run any more. The feeling of disappointment was immeasurable, I even felt the urge to cry, which was something I hadn't done in a long time. However the idea of fate came back to me when one of the carriage wheels suddenly snapped. I looked up , the fall made the blacked out window smash, and then I saw her. She was their, in the flesh in front of me and it seemed to be me alone. She was now a women and a beautiful one infact, her hair was long and blonde, which flowed behind her pointy ears. She wore a silky pink and white dress with invaluable jewels on them. Suddenly for a second she looked at me, a common boy doomed to a common fate. I looked back while blushing, and for a brief second our eyes connected. I had only seen her visage three or four times in my life but as our eyes connected in felt like we had known each other for an eternity. I then built up the courage to mutter "prin...cess... Zelda"

Chapter 02- A common boy's fate?

An instant later the carriage departed and so did the momentary connection with the princess. Even though I felt upset that this connection didn't last more than a moment I felt an odd yet comfortable feeling inside. I suddenly heard some rather loud footsteps and breathing rapidly coming towards me and I knew that it could only be that one person, Hito. ''What's up ,you look extremely red!'' Hito commented, to which I replied ''Well you can talk can't you!... come on, let's head back to the orphanage''.

And so we did. It was only a short 15 minute journey from the main castle gates, and we soon arrived in front of Charto orphanage, and to our surprise there was a familiar face standing in front of it. It was Malon, the girl who had some kind of interest in me. She sat on a stool and was brushing a few girls' hair with a smile on her face while singing a song that she usually sang to her horses. You see Malon was a simple, kind-hearted and selfless girl with red hair who liked to wear a blue dress and a white and blue top. She was around my age and lived on a farm on the city borders with her father, but she often came over to the orphanage to play with Hito and I and to help the younger children. Hito then blurted out '' guess who we saw today?... The princess!''. Malon then answered with a happy face '' Wow! It must have really been a sight to see! Link must have been happy then!''. I blushed and shrugged my shoulders. '' Yeah link was running and shouting 'wait for me princess!' It was the funniest thing I had ever seen!'' Hito shouted. Then, out of pure rage, I shouted "I was not! You're just a stupid liar Hito, and that's you'll ever be!". Hito laughed it off but I could see on Malon's face a look of disappointment. To break the discomforting silence Malon said "Well you're both almost eighteen, so that means you've gotta' leave the orphanage soon". This only added to the discomfort. There was silence once again. Hito looked down and so did Malon. Even though it was unlike me I decided to break the silence. "look" I said with confidence " none of us want to leave but we have to. Think about it, staying here won't get you anywhere in life. So... so.. That's why I'm signing up for the army next month! Hito... I lied. I do want to join the army, rise up the ranks and ma..." however Malon's look stopped me " anyway" I continued "I've decided what I want to do, and nothing will stop me. I love this place... but...but there's just so much more to life. I don't care about the dangers or the risks! I just wanna'... ugh I can't explain it!" There was silence once again but I could notice Malon looking at the floor again but this time with a red face and a smile. Hito started shaking but then looked up and said in an oddly serious voice " Okay Link. I've been with you ever since I could remember so that's why...""so that's why I'm going to join the army with you! And nothing can change my mind!". I would have rejected but I couldn't. I had never seen the comedic Hito so serious in my life, I could only feel respected and humbleness but also regret at the harsh comment I had made about him previously. Malon then said " Well , you boys seem sorted! I'm still thinking about what I want to do. I'll probably just stay on the ranch! Oh well it's getting late, I better head off!". And so she left she waved one last goodbye as we waved back. But on her face I could see a broken smile, watery eyes and a face filled with regret, upset and pain.


End file.
